L'Arc en Ciel
by Am.Lewis
Summary: OS.Charles vient d'apprendre qu'il ne pourra plus jamais marcher et les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus ont disparu de sa vie. Malgré lui, le mutant ne peut s'empêcher de voir le monde en gris. Se situant juste après X-Men First Class et Thor


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel (X-Men First Class, Thor).

**Point de vue** : Charles Xavier.

**Notes** : Puisque l'on me l'a gentiment demandé, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur Thor et Charles, deux personnages que je considère comme affreusement doux et tendres (et qui forment donc une paire que je trouve absolument adorable), je sais que c'est un pairing plutôt inhabituel mais j'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins. Cette scène ne rentrait pas dans le fil de la fiction un peu plus longue que je souhaite leur consacrer aussi ai-je décidé d'en faire un one shot.

La scène se déroule : - après le départ de Raven et Erik, Charles venant d'apprendre qu'il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

- Après que Thor eut appris que Loki était encore en vie et quelque part sur Terre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La douceur est invincible._

**Marc-Aurèle**

Il pleuvait. Une multitude de gouttelettes venait peu à peu mourir sur le verre des fenêtres, entreprenant leur lente descente vers la terre humide sur laquelle elles termineraient leur course folle. La chute. Irrémédiable défaite. Inévitable fin. Puis elles disparaitraient, sans un bruit, sans même un pleur d'agonie. J'étais d'humeur maussade, chagrine et ce, depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne saurais me rappeler de ce qui déclencha chez moi cette mélancolie mais les faits étaient là, je ne savais comment m'en défaire. Il y avait en moi ce gouffre impossible à combler laissé par le départ de Raven et Erik, cette incapacité à voir au-delà de tout ce gâchis. Plus jamais je ne marcherais. Plus le temps passait-il et plus me sentais-je comme inapte à bouger, comme si la perte de mes jambes me cloîtrait dans un enfer duquel je ne pouvais m'échapper. J'étais la pluie. Celle qui s'écrase au sol, seule, celle qui meurt sans un mot.

La tempête faisait rage depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte, suffisamment fort pour me faire sursauter dans mon fauteuil, pas assez pour faire sortir la porte de ses gonds je ne sais par quel miracle, et je ne pus que demander mentalement à Hank s'il voulait bien aller ouvrir. Je ne me sentais ni capable de recevoir de la visite et encore moins de tenir une discussion sur un sujet sérieux aussi espérais-je que l'inconnu n'était qu'un démarcheur de plus qui repartirait dés qu'il apprendrait que non, nous ne voulions pas de tapis pour le salon, toutefois vu l'ardeur que notre anonyme avait mis à défoncer la porte, je ne doutais pas qu'il soit là pour une raison autre que de simples carpettes en poils de lamas. D'ailleurs Hank ne tarda pas à confirmer mes craintes, ses pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau et j'aurais sans doute du en faire de même avec l'étranger mais je ne saurais dire pour quelle raison, je ne me parvenais à m'y résoudre comme si visiter la tête de cet homme allait lui donner plus de réalité et donc l'empêcher de partir.

*Il dit s'appeler Thor, il souhaiterait passer la nuit ici. *

*_A-t-il l'air menaçant ?_*

*Mouillé oui, menaçant pas vraiment…*

*_Très bien… dis lui qu'il peut rester dans ce cas, donne lui une chambre, n'importe laquelle…_*

A peine avais-je donné cette autorisation que je le regrettais déjà. Accueillir tout vagabond dans le manoir n'était pas une idée brillante d'autant que j'ignorais si les intentions de ce Thor étaient louables ou non. Néanmoins il n'était pas question de le mettre dehors maintenant que j'avais permis sa présence parmi nous, pour la nuit en tout cas. Et puis la pluie était telle que je n'aurais pas pu accepter qu'on l'oblige à retourner dans cet orage. J'ignorais encore à qui j'avais affaire.

Quelques minutes à peine après cette petite conversation mentale la silhouette massive du mutant se découpa dans l'embrasure de mon bureau, à peine de passage, sans doute en route pour trouver quelle chambre conviendrait le mieux à notre invité. Derrière lui, un homme, l'un des plus grands que j'eus pu voir dans mon existence et même si son accoutrement était des plus étranges, il se dégageait de lui un quelque chose d'insaisissable, une espèce de dignité que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais rencontrée. Thor. Il s'arrêta un instant, sentant probablement qu'on le surveillait, et nos regards se croisèrent lorsqu'il tourna la tête en ma direction. Je ne sais dire lequel de nous deux fut le plus surpris. Nos deux douleurs se reconnurent en une seconde : la perte, la solitude, l'abandon dans deux paires de saphirs. Hank appela l'homme, une fois, deux fois, et ce ne fut qu'à la troisième qu'il parvint à détacher les yeux pour enfin le suivre, sans une parole.

Cet échange silencieux me laissa troublé et bien que Thor fut invisible dés lors, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser, que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que cherchait-il ? Ou plutôt… Qui ?

La nuit fut calme, tranquille comme elle l'était habituellement et la présence de Thor chez nous n'y changeât rien. Il paraissait évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser ici ni de nous causer de problèmes. Il n'était qu'un visiteur de passage, un étranger d'une nuit qui disparaitrait de nos vies dés le lendemain.

Le jour était levé depuis une heure au moins mais c'était à peine si on le remarquait tant les nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel étaient épais. Posté devant ma fenêtre, j'attendais. Je ne savais quoi. Peut-être un signe que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus. Mon humeur avait encore décliné, m'emmenant un peu plus loin dans les tréfonds de la morosité et c'est à peine si je remarquais la présence postée près de la porte. La fatigue joua sans doute un rôle là dedans, voilà plusieurs nuits que je ne parvenais à trouver le sommeil sous peine d'être assailli par les plus affreux cauchemars.

« **Professeur Xavier** ? »

La voix était douce, chaude, caressante, un vrai baume pour le cœur et les oreilles et j'ai tourné la tête pour apercevoir mon interlocuteur.

« _Thor…_ »

« **Vous allez bien ?** »

Il semblait hésiter. Il devait être sur le point de partir car il paraissait prêt à affronter mille et un dangers. Aucun d'entre nous cependant ne fut surpris de constater que nous connaissions nos noms respectifs. Sans doute Hank lui avait-il dit le mien. L'unique raison qui avait poussé Thor à s'arrêter apparaissait être mon état. Le regard dans le vague, les cernes violacés sous les yeux, les mains légèrement tremblantes… le chagrin ne m'allait pas mais j'ai néanmoins adressé un sourire penaud à mon interlocuteur.

« _Tout va bien, merci._ »

« **Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais vous sembliez**…. » Il s'arrêta, le mot ne lui venait visiblement pas. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas pour définir l'endroit où je me trouvais vraiment, mais j'ai néanmoins continué pour lui :

« _Ailleurs _? »

« **C'est à peu près ça.** »

Il eût un sourire discret, presque désolé, il paraissait l'être vraiment d'avoir pu interrompre quelques réflexions importantes. C'était loin d'être le cas et j'ai à nouveau détourné les yeux, reportant mon intention sur la tempête qui régnait dehors. Les arbres courbaient l'échine sous les bourrasques de vent et les éclairs s'écrasaient aléatoirement, illuminant le monde de leur fureur.

« _Vous partez ?_ »

Quelques pas se firent entendre et je n'eus la certitude qu'il s'approchait que lorsqu'il fut à mes côtés, sa silhouette imposante et éclatante surpassant de loin la mienne. Il ne pouvait pas être un homme, c'était impossible, aucun être humain ne pouvait avoir une présence aussi importante et pourtant si peu écrasante. Il était léger, détaché de tous troubles humains, loin de nos questionnements existentiels.

« **Mon frère est quelque part sur cette terre, je dois le retrouver…** »

« _D'où venez-vous_ ? » C'était donc ça, Thor n'appartenait pas à notre monde. Cela ne m'étonna même pas. Je dois avouer que ma question devait sembler déplacée en ces circonstances mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire, un sourire vint à nouveau éclairer son visage alors qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

« **De très très loin Professeur. D'une planète que l'on appelle Asgard**. »

« _Est-ce très différent d'ici…_ ? » n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander.

« **Ca l'est, oui… Nos coutumes, notre existence n'ont rien à voir avec les vôtres… mais la peine, la joie, la douleur… voilà au moins quelque chose que nous partageons.** »

J'ai frissonné malgré moi. Thor n'avait eut aucun mal à cerner le mal qui m'habitait. Il savait. J'ignorais comment, mais il savait. J'ai baissé la tête, préférant regarder ces pieds que je ne sentais même plus plutôt que d'avoir à supporter la vision de cette nature déchainée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si difficile à deviner en finalement. J'étais la tristesse en fauteuil roulant. Cette pensée me faisait honte en vérité et je savais qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de changer les choses mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. J'ai fermé les yeux, le souffle saccadé et une larme roula sur ma joue sans que j'eus pu l'en empêcher ou même penser à la retenir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de laisser mes émotions transparaitre ou déborder, mais la fatigue avait finalement eut raison de moi. J'ai senti les doigts de Thor sur ma peau, son pouce essuyant délicatement la perle translucide de mes maux et j'ai rouvert les yeux sous la caresse. Il s'était accroupi devant mon fauteuil de sorte que nos regards se croisèrent aussitôt et je ne lus dans le sien ni mépris ni pitié juste de la compassion, de la tristesse aussi. Il me comprenait. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Raven, j'avais l'impression que mes plaintes muettes étaient entendues. Les prunelles de Thor étaient comme un ciel de printemps, d'un bleu étourdissant, d'une profondeur sans fond, d'une sérénité sans faille simplement couverte de quelques nuages de peine. C'était étrange que celui qui me sauve du naufrage soit un total inconnu. A cet instant cependant, il était tout sauf ça. Il savait. Les lèvres de Thor s'étirèrent en un sourire doux tandis qu'il effleurait ma joue du revers de la main.

« **N'oubliez pas Professeur, avec un peu de soleil, la pluie se transforme en arc en ciel…** »

Je me suis alors aperçu que l'orage s'était enfin arrêté et une chaleur agréable naquit dans mon cœur : l'espoir. Lorsque je me retournais, Thor était parti, disparu. Sans doute à la recherche de ce frère qu'il aimait tant. Ne restait plus de son passage que deux présents : le sourire sur mon visage et l'arc irisé transperçant le ciel de par ses couleurs chatoyantes.


End file.
